Es dificil decir adiós
by princesaninja789
Summary: One-shot. Se sentó en su cama por un momento, observando por última vez su habitación. Las pilas de hojas con proyectos, cronogramas, esquemas pegados en la pared. Algo más le llamó la atención: otra foto, pero esta vez estaban ellos solos. Él y Abril, juntos. Ella sonreía y él, con un rubor en sus mejillas, también. Basado en TMNT 2012


**La verdad me siento enamorada...**

**Canción: Quién eres tú**

**Intérprete: Aliados**

_**Recomiendo leer este fanfic escuchando la canción.**_

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON, NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

A veces uno tiene que hacer lo correcto, pero… ¿qué es lo correcto?

"Es tiempo" se dijo así mismo. Donatello terminó de empacar sus pertenencias en su pequeño morral color tierra, aunque no había mucho que llevar.

Su T-phone, Shurikens, bombas ninja de humo, uno que otro dispositivo y, sin falta, una fotografía de su familia. Todos parecían felices en aquella foto, sonriendo sin ningún problema, Miguel Ángel haciendo muecas y Raphael frustrado porque no le gustaban los flashes. Pero, había algo más…sí. A su lado había una chica pelirroja abrazándolo, su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida. Abril. En ese tiempo todo era risas y festejos.

Ahora todo se acabó.

_Quién eres tú, que me aferras a la vida con tus hilos invisibles_

_Que me das la bienvenida_

Se sentó en su cama por un momento, observando por última vez su habitación. Las pilas de hojas con proyectos, cronogramas, esquemas pegados en la pared. Algo más le llamó la atención: otra foto, pero esta vez estaban ellos solos. Él y Abril, juntos. Ella sonreía y él, con un rubor en sus mejillas, también.

Mirándola de lejos se quedó inmóvil. La despegó de la pared y, con ojos tristes, suspiró.

"Voy a extrañarte tanto, amor mío".

Decidió guardarla en su morral, para tenerla de recuerdo.

No era mucho, pero para él significaba demasiado.

_Quien eres tú, que me envuelves con tus alas__  
__y tu luz es nacimiento en mi zona despoblada..._

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había hablado con sus hermanos y con Splinter acerca de este viaje. Necesitaba conectarse con su yo interno, descubrir quién es en realidad, alejarse de la ciudad por un tiempo… no significaba que se iba a ir para siempre. No, claro que no. Nunca lo haría. Amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo, y sobre todo a Abril. Fue su propia decisión y estaba dispuesto a realizarlo. Cuando se lo comentó a ella, todo fue un caos. La pobre Abril se sintió devastada, nada iba a ser lo mismo sin su Donnie, sin ese chico tan dulce, protector y valiente que la amaba desde el primer día que se conocieron. No era justo. Pero no se enojó con él, solo hubiera deseado que no se fuera.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

_Desangelada me hablaste en el medio de toda la nada__  
__tan despojada me amaste y un día me diste tu alma..._

Tomó su bastón bo, se colgó su morral y salió de su habitación.

Había mucho silencio en la guarida, todos descansaban. Luego de la despedida que tuvo con ellos apenas quería despertarlos.

La tranquilidad se sentía a pleno. Su hogar… su casa… también iba a extrañarla. Miró a su derecha y ahí estaba su laboratorio, cerrado con una clave de seguridad que solo él y su amada Abril sabían. Allí habían tenido su primer beso, allí fue donde él le había confesado sus más profundos sentimientos.

_Ya sé quién eres tú, lo supe en tu mirada, en tus ojos__  
__y en tus besos tan dulces como el más simple regreso__  
__que se enciende mi corazón..._

Ahora era su novia. Su Abril.

Ella comenzó a amarlo y a darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por él. Era un amor extraño: ella una humana y él un mutante. Pero eso no importaba, a ninguno le importaba. No había barreras que los separaran.

Ambos descubrieron un mundo distinto al que conocían, aprendieron que las diferencias se desvanecían cuando uno estaba enamorado.

Él le enseñó tantas cosas.

_Ya sé quién eres tú, la tierra pudo abrirse de sembrado__  
__desde lejos y al fin puedo ser flor entre tus besos,__  
__que mojan mis labios de amor..._

Caminó a través de la enorme sala dirigiéndose a la salida de la estación con ojos en el suelo, cuando de repente sintió una presencia. Una presencia conocida…

"Donnie…" al darse la vuelta se encontró con la chica más hermosa del mundo, la dueña de su corazón. Ella llevaba su pijama amarillo y estaba descalza. Sus bellos ojos azules estaban llenos de una tristeza infinita, casi podían compartir el mismo sufrimiento.

Donatello se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué decir. Odiaba las despedidas.

_Quien eres tú, que me salvas sin pedirlo__  
__y me llenas de misterios, que me llevan a otros tiempos.__  
__Quien eres tú, que apareces de repente__  
__y no mides lo que sientes, solo das amor presente..._

Se le acercó lentamente sin apartar su mirada.

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó con una voz suave y triste.

"Si…" contestó de la misma manera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Te oí y… bueno… quise venir a despedirte por última vez" ahora su voz sonaba ahogada.

Donatello sonrió levemente con el corazón latiendo a mil.

"No quería despertarte, Abril" se lamentó. No quería una despedida, pero la ansiaba más que nada.

_Iluminada me siento cuando tú me miras__  
__tan angelada que quiero quedarme en tu vida..._

Ella no puso resistir más, tomó coraje y se le abalanzó encima regalándole un fuerte abrazo. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

"No te vayas…" apenas podía pronunciar las palabras necesarias.

Al mutante le dolió el corazón. Esta era una de las razones por las que no le gustaban las despedidas.

La envolvió en brazos musculosos y le acarició el cabello, era como si estuviera abrazando a algo demasiado delicado y tenía miedo de romperlo.

"Sabes que no es para siempre, amor" le besó la frente mientras ella seguía llorando en su pecho.

_Ya sé quién eres tú, lo supe en tu mirada, en tus ojos__  
__y en tus besos tan dulces como el más simple regreso__  
__que se enciende mi corazón..._

"Te voy a echar de menos, Donnie..." agregó sollozando.

Y él sintió ganas de llorar también.

"No te das una idea de cuánto yo a ti" le contestó apoyando su frente en su coronilla. Se aguantó las lágrimas y, tomando su cara entre manos delicadamente, la miró con esos ojos color chocolate que a ella le encantaban "Solo será un tiempo… luego volveré y estaré contigo".

Ella se limpió las lágrimas.

"¿Lo prometes?".

"¿Alguna vez he roto una promesa?" la miró desafiante. Ella sonrió con el rostro entonado en un color rojo tomate.

Era verdad, Donatello Hamato nunca rompía una promesa.

_Ya sé quién eres tú, la tierra pudo abrirse de sembrado__  
__desde lejos y al fin puedo ser flor entre tus besos,__  
__que mojan mis labios de amor...__ohh ohh_

"Sé fuerte, princesa. Voy a volver y seguiremos juntos… pase lo que pase" terminando de decirle esto, se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron por última vez, y fue allí cuando Donatello supo que no podría vivir sin ella.

Sus manos se desengancharon y él siguió su camino.

Pero…

_Ya sé quién eres tú, lo supe en tu mirada, en tus ojos__  
__y en tus besos tan dulces como el más simple regreso__  
__que enciende mi corazón..._

_Ya sé quién eres tú, la tierra pudo abrirse de sembrado__  
__desde lejos y al fin puedo ser flor entre tus besos,__  
__que mojan mis labios de amor...__  
_  
_ohh ohh__  
__ohh ohh_

Antes de que pudiera salir, Abril se lanzó hacia él y, juntos, compartieron un apasionado beso. El ninja sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más y más cada segundo, supo que iba a ser su último beso hasta los próximos meses… es por eso que lo disfrutó como si fuera a acabarse el mundo.

Si, iba a ser duro sin ella, pero eso no significaba que no podían estar juntos. Sus corazones seguían conectados.


End file.
